


Dippy Fresh

by Alcor_Pines1



Category: Gravity Falls, alternate universe- transcendence - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_Pines1/pseuds/Alcor_Pines1





	

Alcor teleports into the shack to see another him. He sees a cap at the side facing away from him so he assumes it’s three or four. “Hey, three or four, do you want something to eat?” Alcor says casually. “Well wiggity giggity that sounds greato friendo.” Dippy Fresh says as he turns around, grinning while picking up his hat. Alcor steps back and stares. “Y͍̘̬̯̞͝O͏͖̺U̳͇̺͍” Dipper says angrily. “Wassup bro, it’s me, Dippy Fresh.” Dippy says in response. “W̳̭̳̞͍H̞̲̫̗̟̺̗͞A͏̮͖̲̩T̸̮̮̰̝̮̫ ̳͢A̟̭R͏̙̗̞È̩͍̰̗͙̟ͅ ̴Y͉̻͈̮̹̞͘O̖̫̝̰͞U͈̥ D̻̝̙̬Ǫ͈͈̯̣͍̼͎I̡̜̦̩N̦̱̫G̪̺̠̳̜̩ ̺͎̘̳͍͎H̻E̘̲̞̙̜͚͇R̛̪͖̞͈̳ͅE̲̫̲͙̩͜” Dipper yells angrily. “Chill bro, sisterino Mabel invited me in when she found me” Dippy replies calmly. Dipper sighs and points at the door “just get out” Dipper says, resignedly. “Afraid I can’t do that broreno” Dippy says in response. Willow walks in and only notices Dippy. “Hey Uncle Dip, what’s with the glasses?” Willow asks. Dipper floats quickly over to Willow and shields her. “Okay what is going on?” Willow asks, confused. “Diggity wiggity, who’s this bro?” Dippy asks. “She’s nobody to you Fresh. Leave, now.” Dipper says defensively. “Dude, Mabel invited me. She cool. I’m not leaving bro.” Dippy states. Just then Mabel walks in. “Woah, calm down Broseph. No need to be defensive.” She says to Dipper. Dipper begrudgingly steps away from Willow. “There we go. Henry finished lunch by the way. Go eat with your siblings, Willow.” Mabel says before Willow nods and walks into the kitchen. “Now, you two play nice or I’m kicking you both out for the night, okay?” Mabel says. “Fine…” Dipper says sadly. “You bet’cha sisterino Mabelino.” Dippy says enthusiastically.

Hours later after the kids had eaten and played with their ‘new uncle’ Henry, Mabel, Dippy and dipper were sitting in the living room. “I’ll admit, you did pretty good today Bro-Bro.” Mabel says to Dipper. “Yeah well I didn’t wanna get warded out of the house again.” Dipper replies. “That sounds sick brah” Dippy says. “It’s really not.” Dipper replies. “I’m still confused about the whole Dipper three and four thing and this Fresh person confuses me more.” Henry says. “You’ll figure it out eventually” Mabel replies. “I don’t even know how I exist soooo” Dippy says. “The energy release from the Transcendence destroyed a lot of Bill’s stuff but in many of the Mabel land residents’ cases resulted in them living outside the bubble albeit with the inability to leave Gravity Falls.” Dipper says while continuing to stare at the TV. “…oh” Mabel says quietly. “Wait, does that mean a bunch of my dudes from Mabel land are alive?” Dippy asks. “Mhmm…” Dipper says, distracted. “I GOTTA GO FIND THEM!” Dippy says as he jumps to his feet. “Mabel grabs him by the arm. “In the daylight” she says “it’s not safe at night.” Dippy reluctantly sits down “okay…” he says.

Months later, all of the Mabel land residents that survived have created a new home for themselves. Dipper annoyedly agrees to go visit them with Mabel.

“Wiggity dude brahs!” Dippy says as he flies down on his jet board. Xyler and Craz play cheesy music in the background. Dipper winces at everything that’s happening but Mabel looks around with a beaming smile. “I LOVE IT I LOVE IT ILOVEIT” Mabel squeals excitedly. “In a way you were the inspitration so it’s totally tubular that you like it sisterino” Dippy says. “Awwwww” Mabel says happily. “I’ll admit, you’ve done good Fresh.” Dipper says. “TOTALLY TUBULAR BRO!” Dippy exclaims. “And you’ve lost my respect.” Dipper replies. “Aww diggity doogity” Dippy says sadly. “You’ve made him sad Dip-Dop” Mabel says. “I don’t care, can we go now?” Dipper asks. “Fine bro-bro” Mabel says. They walk away back to the shack as Dippy flies back into the new Mabel land


End file.
